sweet a new world
by bloodyraven16
Summary: a girl gets tired of her rents and runs away but somthing happens and she ends up living her wildest dreams. gaara & zetsu are main guys. secondary pairs will have some yoai/yuri only fluffy stuff and kissing. hopefuly romantic partily. r&r enjoy
1. Chapter 1

your name is shinu and you just tuned 13 you look like the picture you and your parents don't see eye to eye when it comes to how you dress and act

your name is shinu and you just tuned 13 you look like the picture you and your parents don't see eye to eye when it comes to how you dress and act  
likes; imagining what the world would be like if there were no preps and only girls like you, reading especially anime, watch naruto, and daydream about what it would be like to live in a world were gaara, naruto, and ninjas are real  
dislikes; preps, jocks, your parents, and know-it-alls

story start  
it all starts about a week after your 13th b-day when you finally had enough of your parents nagging you to become more like your preppy sister (who is the head cheerleader at your school).So you decide to run away and live in the hills about a three hour hike from your house. so you were about half way there(you are listening to a portable wind up radio)and right in the middle of your favorite song(a little less sixteen candles by fallout boy)  
person on the radio: this is an emergency news broad cast we are reporting the sighting of 5 animals that are supposedly 6 stories tall and can talk in the town of onyx( that's were you live)you sigh and look around as you take off your head phones and put them around your neck. As you look up you see a giant cat  
you: HN

Cat; you are the one (to others) i found her

hawk; are you sure  
cat; yes of coarse I m sure she's giving off the aurora of the as  
wolf; your right she is  
you; can you stop talking about me like I m not her  
lynx ; of coarse shinu  
you; how did you know my name  
hyena; dear were your demons

I m not continuing until i have names for the demons and here is the element you can control  
and your kekki genkis will be explained latter  
wolfdarkness  
catfire  
eagleblood  
lynxmetal  
hyenadeath(this element is a suggestion by two of my bff)

POLLS (all the demons are girls but they can have boy's names

The name of the wolf demon

Zakuro

Nadda

Other (write the name in review)

Name of cat

Ichigo

Flore

Other

Name of eagle

Warbeak

Kendo

Other

Name of lynx

Zorro

Jenki

Other

Name of hyena

Kira

Azula

Other

Notice; please vote on ALL animal names


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya it's me raven

Hiya it's me raven

But before I get to the story I want everyone to meet my new cohort in crimes against the unintelligent people that cant read ……dun duna dun

**Beautiful sakura-chan**

And here's her character

her name is serawyn she has blond  
hair blue eyes and she is kind of like sasuke really quite sad and her family  
was killed she's an only child and she is afraid of love because she's afraid  
that the one she will fall in love with will be murdered like her family and  
she is being followed by a very well...curios guy lets say

Rave; GAARA GET YOUR SANDY ASS IN HERE

Gaara; why walks in

Rave; because I want you to tell them the sad truth

Gaara; oh… Raven doesn't own naruto or me but if she did it wouldn't be on cartoon networknosebleed thinking about what rave would put

Rave; never thought he was a pervert huh sakura-chan

Saku; never what would you put in the story if you did own it

Rave; sly grin first id kill oro-teme then yoai all the time mostly gaaraxsasuke plus it would get extremely ….how should I put this… lemony

Saku; nose bleed

Rave; since there out its time for the show

story start

Recap: you; how did you know my name  
hyena; dear were your demons

You; d-demons what are you talking about there just a myth?

Eagle; I can't believe the ancients choose this imbecile to be the next death fox.

You; I'm not an imbecile.

Hyena; of course you aren't dear

Cat; can't we just get this over with already I want the next shikitsune

You; shikitsune what's that

Wolf; it is the true ruler of demons most believed that kyuubi was the king of demons but he is only a babe when compared to the shikitsune. She could destroy millions of demons with a sweep of her tails.

You; tails I thought animals had one tail.

Wolf; Regular animals yes but demons have as many tails as they are powerful. Us for example we have 1 tail each and so do most demons but there's a select few who have more like nekomata, the two tailed cat, and the most famous kyuubi, the nine tailed fox.

You; if I'm supposed to have o ton of power why do I have to have five weak demons? And if I were this shikitsune how many tails would I have?

Lynx; well we are to be mentors not power source all though you will be able to draw on our power. Each of us will teach you something different. You will have 666 tails of your own but you can draw on any demons in your vicinity.

You; will my tails show?

Eagle; HA she believes now that we told her that she will be powerful.

Wolf; Your real immature Zahrielk. No shinu they won't show unless you want them to.

Cat; we have to get back to our dimension.

Eagle; when

Cat; oh I don't know maybe… RIGHT NOW!!

Hyena; shit. Elerora grab shinu now _**demonic release: dimension breach jutsu**_

Elerora grabbed you by the scruff as you felt a spinning sensation. Then you blacked out.

an: sorry for the cliffy but im waiting on a few names sakura-chan, so guys heres another poll here pairings though

should i haerm or not

if yes heres the guys i might use if a haerm gaara is the main and first guy vote on witch 5 people the list

zetsu

tobi(is a good boy_ inbed_ lol)

shino

konon (girl from the akatsuki yes i support yuri dont scream at me because its agianst god or **I WILL STALK YOU TO YOUR HOUSE AND STRANGLE YOU WITH A CORDLESS PHONE**dont ask me how i can all i know is i can** THEN STAB YOU IN THE HEART WITH A SPORK)**

kisame

ryuuk( dont ask me how ill do this when hes a shinagmi from deathnote but even if you dont pick him he will be in this story quite a few times)

L(in shinagami form dont ask how i just will

ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people its me I know I haven't wrote in a while but I have been busy with School Work and I had a quiz today so I need to cool off after a hard day so to work we go

Hey people its me I know I haven't wrote in a while but I have been busy with School Work and I had a quiz today so I need to cool off after a hard day so to work we go

Btw the polls stand at; harem-yes

Zetsu-1

Tobi (coughcoughmadra uchihacoughcough)-0

Ryuuk-1

Shinagami L-1

Gaara-infinite

Kyuubi-1

Kisame-1

I decided not to have open Yuri but I will tell you what parings (gay straight and lesbian)

Naruhina

Sakulee

Inotem

Kibakin

Shikacho (don't ask)

Sasuoro

Itapein

Raven; Alright time for my least favorite time. So ill get some one else to do it kisame get in here

Kisame; yes

Raven; time for _**IT**_

Kisame; oh raven doesn't own anything not even her life that is why she stays up past 12:00 every day typing just for you

Raven; its all truestarts hysterically crying

Sakura; time to start the story

_A few hours later_

You were just waking up in a dark room and you could hear some soft murmuring. You decided just to wait and listen to what was going on.

"Why don't we just seal ourselves into her while she sleeps" said a slightly recognizable voice

"Because zahrielk she needs to accept it or else she'll die" said a womanlike voice

"So cotora if we don't seal ourselves soon we will die which would you rather have" said zahrielk

"If she dies we die baka" said cotora

"well-" he was cut off by a motherly voice "she's awake why don't we ask her now"

You now got scared because they had realized that she was awake. The demons walked into the room.

"calm down little ningen we wont hurt you we are like we said before we brought you to our world you are the next death fox and we aren't aloud to even think about hurting you else we would die" said the hyena

"Just ask and explain to her, Leymothar" said the eagle; you vaguely remember being called zahrielk

"Yes of course well shinu as you know you are the next death fox and we are your mentors well there's a part we didn't tell you we have to seal ourselves into you and it will be extremely painful if you except it if you don't you will die if you die then all things die you see you are the tether tying all the dimensions together so the question is will you except?"

You thought very carefully about then with a determined voice "I will do it"

"Well lets start then Cyphyil you are going to be first" as the lynx touched you a burning pain enveloped you when it faded you could see that the lynx had disappeared while a tattoo had appeared on your arm looking at it interestedly you noticed that it was a lynx climbing down a rockslide "next is cotora" the wolf nuzzled you and the burning sensation returned this time when the pain left you looked at yourself and on you chest just above your breast was a wolf silhouetted against a full moon "your up elernora" this time the pain wasn't quite as bad as before but still extreme and again after the pain was gone you looked for the tattoo this time you had to use a mirror to see the black rose vines trailing around your throat "zahrielk" now the pain was like poking yourself with a few hundred pins and you turned to look at your back and there on your shoulder blades were a pair of black eagle wings "almost done now its my turn be ready" the pain was now like that time you fell in a rose bush and the mark this time was a simple paw print just above the navel. Next thing you knew you fainted.

_Few hours later_

When you woke this time you were laying in some woods

'Wonder were I am'

'_In the woods just out side of konaha' _said Leymothar

'You mean from the show naruto'

'_In a way yes if you go by the time line in the show it is actually ahead because this is about 12_(1)_ years after kyuubi's sealing'_

'Awesome I can save people that should live no talkie now k'

'_Ok' _came a coarse of voices

So you started on the long journey to konaha.

_Time skip_

You were just outside of the gates so you decided to be bold and just try and break through the defense and get to the hokage without getting caught so you just ran as fast as you could. Now you jumped onto the roofs after a little you felt some people chasing you. So you started giggling then shouted "CANT CATCH ME IM THE GINGERBREAD MAN" as soon as you broke through the window you fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Everyone sweat dropped but then an anbu with a dog mask came behind the still giggling girl.

"what do you want with the hokage, girl" said doggy mask

"I no want no nothing from the hokage, doggy mask" you said

"What"

"you heard me doggy boy and I AM NOT A GIRL IM A YOUNG WOMAN" a few people got really afraid

"let the young lady go kakashi" said the hokage doggy boy backed off

"Thank you Lord Hokage but there is something I would like to discuss with you ALONE"

"Of course anbu dismissed"

"But lord hokage she could kill you"

"I said dismissed" with that the anbu departed

"Thank you for that the reason I don't want other people listening is I don't want the same treatment as your hero has here"

"What are you talking about?"

Lord Hokage I know everything. Including that a naruto uzumaki was supposed to be a hero is treated as the demon he holds even though the demons as you call them are the saviors of all worlds they are the people that died protecting friends, family, and complete strangers just so that they have a chance to live a full life"

"what…………"

Ha cliffy ill continue once I have votes for parings vote for two k, ja ne


	4. I'm baaaack

OMG IM BACK TIME FOR A REALLY LONG CHAPTER I PROBABLY WILL TAKE ME HOURS TO WRITE SO THE TIME THIS CHAPTER WAS STARTED AT IS 8:00 P.M. Ok yelling over time for standard preface

Rave; *sigh* I wish I had a life *Zetsu walks in*

Zet; what's wrong rave?

Rave I have no life I wake up eat, go to school, come home, be badgered by my mother, do homework, read a fan fiction, and go to sleep.

Zet; you still have weekends

Rave; if only, on Friday I go straight to work after school come home sleep, wake up go to work by 11, run around being bossed around by customers and if the food or drink isn't just right they don't leave me a f#*^*#g tip I am working for my dad and I understand that I'm working for what ever money they leave on the table but its just so damn frustrating!

Zet if it helps we will** say a recap and **_**IT**_** for you**

Rave thanks *sniffles* Zetsu-koi

Zet: recap; Lord Hokage I know everything. Including that a naruto uzumaki was supposed to be a hero is treated as the demon he holds even though the demons as you call them are the saviors of all worlds they are the people that died protecting friends, family, and complete strangers just so that they have a chance to live a full life"

"What….."

**Disclaimer: if raven owned this she would be the main character and have all the hated people be loved and sasuke would be raped by sakura and orochimaru everyday**

Gaara; time for the story

"What are you talking about this village holds no jinchirki." Said the now scared hokage

"Ha yeah right one reason I fucking know is because kyuubi isn't the real ruler of demons it's the shikitsune. Compared to the shikitsune the kyuubi is nothing but a babe." Exclaimed shinu

"The shikitsune is nothing but a bedtime story so that little kids don't disobey there parents."

"I know for a fact the shikitsune is real."

"How in the world would you know anyways if it is real it would have killed you it supposedly loves the taste of human flesh"

You burst out laughing. "Aye I do love eating humans especially old coots like you"

"What?"

"I'm saying I am the shikitsune. By the way humans taste nasty I prefer sushi."

The hokage looked at you like you were crazy "anbu take this woman to a padded room with chakra seals"

"Fine I guess I just have to show you." With that you jumped out the window and transformed into your fox form you were as tall as the kage mountain and all of your tails were coiled around you as you sat in front of the window you just jumped out of "court assemble" fifteen loud puffs were heard as the kage came to the window and to the entire villages horror the nine legendary buji were sitting aloof waiting to hear way they were called there. A few of the older ninjas and the hokage recognized the Shinagami that took the fourth hokage's soul. But they wondered at the other five beings that just sat there. "Do you doubt me now old man"

"They come to protect the demon child attack them lord hokage" shouted a random villager

"Ha you think you can defeat me. I'm the great shikitsune the ruler of all, mortal and immortal, every world they all are mine if I decided I could everything in existence so you dare challenge me"

"Mistress please calm down" said kyuubi

"Fine then I guess I must leave now. Court dismissed." They all disappeared including you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside konaha~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bah who needs a village I'll go to the Akatsuki the need someone like me to save their weak butts." You said. With that you ran into a black wall "stupid wall"

"It's not nice to call people that can kill you weak little girl" said the wall

"Oooooo talking wall"

"I'm not a wall"

"Then what are you"

"I'm kisame"

"Really awesome its fish-face. Hey fish-face take me to the Akatsuki"

"No"

"But don't you have orders to capture me"

"No"

"You're after the kyuubi vessel"

"Yes"

"Well take me instead I'm much more powerful"

"ha yeah right I'm not an idiot there are only nine tailed beasts and their jinchirki are all accounted four"

Who said I was a jinchirki"

"Then wh0o are you"

"I'm the almighty shikitsune"

"Ha that's a myth"

"Again with the ignorance, the shikitsune is real I just had to f^%*!# prove it to the idiots back at konaha, look just take me to your leader. God that was cheesy."

Fine but when leader kills you it's not my fault"

"And when I take over the Akatsuki it's your fault" and with that kisame just gave you a funny look and turned to walk the way he apparently came from. After a couple of hours of walking, you came upon a huge cliff. Kisame walked up to the cliff and did a hand sign. The hand sign caused a big cave mouth to appear.

"Go in then"

"Whatever shaunu" you comment as you walk in.

"Wth! I'm not a freaking orca" he replies indignantly as he fallows you in

"Could have fooled me" you say as you walk through the narrow corridor with that you tune out anything else said. Just then a door opened right in front of you and with you 'amazing' sense of awareness ran into it. "I meant to do that. No one panic."

"Who are you and why are you here, UN?" said the person that opened the door into your face (KB; guess who?)

"Die-baka-ra who would of guessed specially with that annoying lisp and girlish figure"

Guys it's me the author what was originally planned to be written and posted in a couple of hours turned into 4 flipping weeks. Gomen I've been so busy and I type till past midnight writing so I have decided to hire a co-author please apply I NEED HELP!!!!!!! I also started a club at school and it has only been going badly I am considering shutting down A.F.U. (short for anime fans united). I hate my life but I type when I can so don't get mad about spelling or grammar mistakes

JA ne see you next chapter (if I survive)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I know any of my faithful readers hate me but I was and still kind of in a writers block it was only yesterday that I started to come out of it so I'm sorry for any suckiness in this chapter. And I promise that I will try to post at least once a month

**DISCLAMER: ****ok so this is what happened**

**As I was running around screaming with joy that I had just received the rights to all my favorite books and shows (all of which will be in this story) a Shinagami came and ate me and my laptop and the books and shows original writers came and took back the rights to them leaving me to cry and write in the stomach of a Shinagami for all eternity **

**Recap:** "Who are you and why are you here, UN?" said the person that opened the door into your face (KB; guess who?)

"Die-baka-ra who would of guessed specially with that annoying lisp and girlish figure"

"Huh how did you know my name?" said diedara

"Umm… I'm physic." You said

"Okay… why are you here?"

"I came to over throw the leader and take control of the Akatsuki." with that you walked further down the hall till you came to some double doors with the kanji for pain with leader sama engraved below it "over do it much" then you kicked down the door and a figure in the shadows behind an ornate desk.

"Who are you?" demanded the shadow

"I SIR AM THE ALMIGHTY SHIKITSUNE AND I HEAR BY CHALLENGE YOU, PEIN, TO A ONE ON ONE FIGHT FOR THE LEADERSHIP OF THE AKATSUKI!!!!"

"And what do I get if I win"

"You will gain the title of shikitsune and you will gain me and my court's fealty"

"Fine I except when and where"

"the where is the valley of the end and the when half an hour after you get there I'll be waiting, gather the Akatsuki they will enjoy the show I just have to gather a few spectators myself" with that final word you were gone first to get sand then the three legendary sannin and last the rookie 12 and their sensei.

Suna a millisecond later

You were walking through Suna looking for gaara when you heard a woman scream and begging for mercy you ran towards the sound. As you got there you recognized gaara getting ready to do a sand coffin so you ran and pushed the old lady out of the way as the sand swallowed you. Time stood still for every one watching in awe at the thought to be sacrifice but as gaara commanded the sand to crush you the sand fell away and you just dusted yourself off.

"Well that was exciting and all but I really just came to talk to some one." you walked over to gaara who was glaring at you (aw its love I tell you its love) "lift your shirt"

"No I will kill you" exclaimed gaara

"Whatever" you reached down and lifted his shirt so you could see the seal

"What are you doing?"

"Tisk. Relax I'm not going to rape you at least not in public cause that is rude. I'm just changing the seal and getting rid of a crazy homicidal monk's soul"

"Wait why don't just remove the demon that's the problem." said a blonde girl with four pigtails

"and what's so wrong with demons I so happen to know that demons were meant to be protectors till some idiot got the idea that they had to control them so that the world would be safe and started putting jutsus and seals on them well it back fired and caused the demons a lot of pain and suffering"

"I doubt that you really know demons because they are vicious and ruthless."

"Fine I will just have to show you" you said as you began edit gaara's seal. After you finished painting you started making hand signs. "Demonic art: open seal." A beam of light shot out of the seal and two figures appeared. One a seemingly peaceful monk, chuckling about something, the other a woman with sandy blonde hair and a raccoon tail trashing in agony.

"Mistress Help me in spirit form there was no pain but in corporal form the seal the bastard monk placed on me is taking affect" the blonde said

"No do not listen to the lies of the demon she just wants the seal that is stopping her from destroying us all removed" exclaimed the monk

"Like I would believe a monk who just wants the power of a buji over one of my most faithful in the legendary court of seventeen." You said furiously while removing the seal from shakaku.

"Thank you my lady"

"What have you done she is a danger to us all. You both should be destroyed."

"Ha, you think that any of the court would allow that including kami and the Shinagami." You scoffed as shakaku crushed the monk "there the accursed monk is gone"

"Mistress what is to become of me now that I am out of the seal?"

"Oh you have to stay within a 50 mile radius of gaara and he can still draw on your power and chakra"

"Wait does this mean that I can sleep now" asked a curious gaara

"Actually it wasn't shakaku's fault it was the berserk monk that wanted to rule the world plus now you have a mother"

"Who"

"Me if you want me" shakaku said

"Yes of course we want you" said the sand siblings

"Great now that you got a mom get to the valley of the end in one hour, k bye"

Sound a second later

You were walking through the otokage tower when an oto anbu dropped in front of you.

"I'm taking you to the kage" said the anbu

"No don't" you said broadly. He grabbed you and popped to the kage's office

"Rat why have you brought this woman into my office?" said orochimaru

"Sir I found her wandering around the building"

"So…."

**Dudes I know I'm extremely slow to write and I put a cliffy but I need motivation and please review and give me ideas but the only naruto characters being paired with shinu is Zetsu and gaara. I thank the dude I sit next to in geometry for this chapter because he helped me get out of the writers block and I hope he posts on here I know its an eragon fic and that's all.**

**Well ja ne personages. **


End file.
